Un tequila por cada duda
by LuzzMalfoy
Summary: Aún cuando pasamos un evento traumático, la vida sigue y hay que seguir viviéndola. Todos cometemos errores, somos humanos. Sam va a descubrirlo cuando se encuentre a Josh después de tantos años y en donde menos pensaba.


**Después de mucho tiempo volví a escribir y se me dio por hacer un fic sobre este juego, Until Dawn. La verdad sé que el fandom de este juego es ínfimo y más aún en español pero bueno, eso no pudo detener mi inspiración. Lo he escrito pensando en que cada capítulo tuviese diferentes puntos de vista de los personajes aunque los más largos siempre van a ser los de Sam y Josh. Espero les agrade este comienzo.**

 **Ah, agrego que la idea de esta historia está completamente basada en la canción Try de Nelly Furtado. ¡La recomiendo mucho!**

 **Luz**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Se levantó por una taza de café. Ya poco a poco iba saliendo el sol y a pesar de que podía haber seguido durmiendo, prefirió levantarse. Tenía que estar en el trabajo a las diez pero el reloj del celular recién marcaba las siete. Podía escuchar los ronquidos de su nuevo compañero. Todavía estaba pensando porque habían decidido aceptarlo. De a poco la ciudad comenzó a cobrar vida aunque se preguntaba si alguna vez las grandes ciudades dormían. Ese día Sam se había levantado llena de preguntas. Como por ejemplo, ¿en qué momento su vida se había vuelto tan rutinaria?

Empezó a cambiarse para ir a trabajar. Miro por la pequeña ventana de su cuarto intentando ver algo más que su vecino depilándose las axilas pero desafortunadamente la visión no llegaba más allá de dos edificios. La calle, la gente y los autos eran territorios imposibles de alcanzar desde ese lugar del departamento. Se dejó caer en la cama. Desde ya varios meses eso era lo único que hacía de manera constante. Desde hacia tiempo que los días pasaban unos tras otros. Y no es que llevase la cuenta en un calendario, tachando día tras día, pero Sam tenía buena memoria y mientras miraba el calendario en su celular se daba cuenta de ello. Esta vez miro la foto que estaba sobre la mesita al lado de su cama. Era ella hacia cinco meses atrás, cuando había terminado la universidad. La expectativa de un gran futuro, el traje típico para la graduación y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Suspiró. Pensó si en algún momento del año pasado, mientras se quemaba las pestañas estudiando, se sentiría tan frustrada como en esos momentos.

Arrugó la frente, enojándose consigo misma nuevamente. Estaba harta de estar frustrada, de ponerse de mal humor, de hacer algo para cambiar eso (o mejor dicho, ignorarlo), volver a estar triste y así seguía su propio círculo vicioso. La verdad es que las cosas después de la universidad no estaban saliendo como había planeado. El trabajo no era malo pero el salario no era muy alto. No es que sus padres fuesen a dejar de mandarle dinero pero iba a llegar un día en que sus pequeñas indirectas de que volviese a su pueblo pasarían de indirectas a directas. Y Sam no quería volver. Una vez que te acostumbras a vivir relativamente solo ya no puedes volver a la casa de tus padres. O por lo menos esa era su política y a pesar de apenas llegar a fin de mes, era suficientemente orgullosa como para no volver.

-Sam, ¿ya estas despierta? –era su compañera de apartamento y ex compañera de secundario, Jessica. Lo más parecido a una pareja estable que había tenido en la vida.

-Sí, ya estoy por salir.- respondió sin ganas. Las luces de una ambulancia cruzaron la habitación. Vivian en un tercer piso de un edificio de unos 40 años aproximadamente, en una zona relativamente segura de la ciudad. Era un lindo lugar pero demasiado caro para ella sola.

Salió de su ordenado cuarto hasta el de Jess. Esa mañana ni se había molestado en juntar las cosas tiradas en el medio de la sala. Ni siquiera había osado con lavar las ollas sucias en la cocina. Lo cual había sido un gran logro en su lucha mental contra su TOC. Nunca jamás podían hacer platos sucios en la cocina. Culpable a su madre por ello.

La casa parecía estar peor mientras pasaba el tiempo. Ese nuevo compañero que habían decidido incluir en su linda morada había resultado bastante desordenado e irresponsable. Digamos la verdad, el chico era un asco. No lavaba los platos y solía dejar los vasos sucios sobre el televisor. El hedor de sus medias podía sentirse hasta en el pasillo. Usualmente su música estaba a un nivel controlado, pero eso solo parecía ser cuando ellas estaban presentes. Ya varias veces se había encontrado con uno de sus vecinos reprochándole por ese tema. Suspiró. Tendrían que empezar a buscar un compañero nuevo. Y eso también era bastante agotador aunque por lo menos la sacaría de la rutina.

La habitación de Jess tampoco era el edén del orden pero por lo menos no llevaba su desastre al resto de la casa. Una regla muy simple: respetar los espacios comunes. Sin embargo, ese día estaba particularmente más difícil de caminar por el mar de ropa. Sacó con cuidado la pila de remeras y corpiños (presumiblemente para lavar) que la chica mantenía en una silla. ¿Para qué eran esas sillas si no para eso? La rubia parecía estar nerviosa y se sorprendió. Usualmente jamás dejaba notar sus inseguridades. Sam las conocía bien pero eso solo se debía a que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Si ni siquiera cuando estaban en el secundario habían sido buenas amigas. Pero el innegable hecho de que el alquiler era caro y había que repartir los gastos, las había unido.

-Mira, la cosa es que…- se estaba empezando a preocupar. Se apretaba las manos con más fuerza y velocidad que otras veces.- hoy tengo la entrevista para esa sesión de fotos en Vogue y no sé qué mierda ponerme.- la sonrisa altanera fue difícil de esconder.- Ya deja de mirarme así. Tú ganas.- ganaba por todas las veces que Jess había criticado su forma de vestir.

Empezó a revolver entre la ropa. No tenía mucho tiempo que perder pero saber que había ganado era una buena forma de empezar el día, aunque eso le costase un par de regaños en el trabajo. Ellos tampoco se podían quejar. Era tan buena empleada como amiga. Encontró un jean oscuro y una camisa blanca. Le vendría bien que la planchasen antes. Le sugirió eso y un par de collares para ponerse, un maquillaje tranquilo y ya estaría. Se sentía tan bien aconsejar en moda a una asesora de imagen. Se despidió y se fue con el orgullo inflado. Ya por lo menos ese día había empezado diferente.

La veterinaria no quedaba lejos, unas diez cuadras de su hogar. Cerca, dentro de los estándares de distancia de una ciudad. Ya había trabajado en otras. En dos para ser exactos. Pero eso había sido cuando tenía 15 años y su madre le había conseguido la recomendación. Era de esos locales grandes y muchas veces concurridos. La gente amaba malcriar a sus mascotas. Y ella también lo hubiera hecho si tuviese una. Seguramente habían más sucursales de "Buddy" pet shop en Vancouver o en más ciudades de Canadá pero no se había puesto a averiguar. No era tan curiosa. Había llegado diez minutos más temprano, lo que quería decir que su compañero no llegaría hasta veinte minutos más. Gaby poseía el arte innato de llegar tarde a todos lados.

No habían pasado ni cinco cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Dani. A veces cuando lo veía no podía saber si era hombre o mujer. Su cuerpo era bastante andrógino para decir verdad. Hasta su nombre lo era. Debía de agradecer a sus padres por haberle puesto Danielle. Parecía estar algo alterado. Apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador de la caja más cercana y lo miró divertida. Era el rey (o reina, como fuese) del drama. Estaba segura que ahora vendría con algún chisme para contarle.

-Sammy, mi amor, no vas a creer lo que me acabo de enterar.– cada vez que Dani hacia eso Sam sonreía y a la vez un pequeño cosquilleo surgía en su panza. Ese fanatismo por los chismes le recordaban a Emily y a Beth.

-Por supuesto que no. Nunca se si tus historias son verdad o las inventas antes de venir al trabajo- dijo, fingiendo seriedad. Su amiga solo reía porque sabía que la rubia era la persona menos interesada por el chismerío en el mundo entero. No obstante Sam nunca escapaba del estereotipo de la amiga que siempre escucha. Además de que estaba tan aburrida que la escucharía de todos modos.

Sam tenía buena memoria para los nombres, lo cual le ayudo bastante para seguir la intrincada de Danielle. Por lo que logró sacar en limpio de todas las palabras que salieron de la chica, fue que la amiga de su prima que vivía en Seattle había quedado embarazada y había sido un gran revuelo en el área conservadora de su familia. Lo más probable que el chico se hubiese marchado apenas escuchar la noticia. Aún no sabía, Dani decía que estaba esperando a su "paloma mensajera" para terminar el chisme. _Me muero por saber cómo termina esto_ , el sarcasmo se perpetuaba en ella con cada minuto.

Siguieron charlando hasta que llegó el supervisor (una hora después). Eran ellos tres para una tienda enorme que trataba desde perros y gatos hasta hurones y peces exóticos. Aunque eso había sido hasta que ella había alertado a la policía en una llamada anónima y los habían multado severamente por la falta de papeleo. Eso fue por un par de meses hasta se regularizó todo y pudieron volver a venderlos. Se había sentido un poco abatida por ello. Esos peces merecían estar en el mar, no encerrados en unas estúpidas peceras. No entendía la locura de la gente por tener un pez de mascota además. Pero en fin, no puedes ganar todas las batallas.

Estaba bajando un par de bolsas de comidas para gato cuando empezó a pensar cuando es que las cosas realmente cambiarían. Ella quería hacer más. Obvio que estaba agradecida por el trabajo y todo pero de verdad que quería más. Había estudiado tanto esos años de universidad, se había graduado con honores por su empeño y esfuerzo y aún así.

-Sam, ¿puedes ir a la caja? Hay un problema con una entrega y tengo que ir a ver qué pasó.- el supervisor era un hombre de unos 40 años ya casi totalmente calvo. Asintió sin ganas y dejo las bolsas de comida a un lado.

Lo mejor era mantenerse ocupada. No quería pensar en la vida de ese hombre. ¿Sería que llegaría a esa edad y se preguntaría por todas las cosas que no había hecho y que le hubiera gustado hacer? No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto tan pensativa. Las cosas llegarían. No debía ponerse ansiosa. Debía retomar esas clases de español que había dejado el año pasado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué las había dejado en primer lugar. Estaba tratando de recordar cuando una clienta enojada le reprocho por darle mal el cambio. Ese, obviamente, no era el mejor momento o lugar para ponerse a pensar en la vida. Y así iban los días y los días.

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando su celular vibró tan fuerte que cayó al suelo, haciendo que se levantara. No es que tuviese el sueño tan liviano. Simplemente había dormido mal. Y siempre que dormía mal era una buena oportunidad para deleitar a Jess y a Donald, el nuevo y sucio compañero que hablamos antes y él cual jamás se levantaba antes del mediodía, con un poco de buena música. El chico salió de su cuarto al notar una música que no fuese suya a tan alto volumen. ¿Quién carajo escuchaba Buble y estaba en sus venti tantos? Obviamente, Sam.

-Buen día.- saludo a los dos atónitos muchachos.- Tengo el día libre. Sean felices.- Los zombies se levantaron con dolor de cabeza. Pero no podían quejarse. Sam había cocinado como para un ejército. Mucha fruta y verdura, pan casero y una mermelada casera hecha con moras y quién sabe qué más.

Había empezado siendo otro día bueno y tranquilo. Había surgido algún tipo de crisis por el tema de esos paquetes que no se habían entregado y la veterinaria estaría cerrada ese día. Ese había sido el mensaje que le había despertado. Porque si hubiera tenido trabajo, estaba segura que se hubiera quedado dormida. Dani aun no le había escrito nada. Conociéndole segura se había vuelto a dormir después de enterarse. Jess le estaba comentando que la entrevista había sido un éxito y que comenzaría la semana próxima. Estaba contenta por su amiga. Una sensación rara se le sintió en el cuerpo. La chica seguía charlando, ajena a su reacción. Siempre había sido buena ocultando sus emociones. Bueno, casi siempre. La vio partir al trabajo pero la sensación extraña seguía allí. ¿Realmente estaba feliz por Jess o en el fondo se sentía un poco celosa? Amaba esas conversaciones interna consigo misma.

Pasado el mediodía decido salir a caminar un poco, a pesar del viento frío que le daba en la cara. Tenía que volver a escalar. Extrañaba esa adrenalina. Le sorprendía lo mucho que podían cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo. Ya estaba casi todo cubierto completamente de hojas secas y los arboles vacíos esperaban tranquilos el invierno y la nieve. La gente, como siempre, demasiado ocupada para notarlo. Casi todo el mundo llevaba su celular pegado al rostro, escuchando música o mandando mensajes. Sam había dejado su celular en la casa, para auto aislarse un poco de Facebook y compañía. Llegó hasta el parque y se sentó en la banca de siempre, un poco en automático. Se fijó en el cielo nublado y suspiró. Que melancólica estaba. Va, era una lucha. Porque una parte de ella quería estar melancólica mientras que otra parte de sí siempre le estaba diciendo que estaba bien. _Estoy bien_.

La verdad es que había dejado el celular porque ese día, también otra sorpresa, le había llegado un mensaje de Ashley y no había tenido ganas de contestarle todavía. Estaba todo bien con ella, por supuesto que sí. Seguían siendo buenas amigas, distanciadas obvio por el pequeño detalle de que ahora Ash vivía con Chris y estaban planeando su boda. Era bastante loca toda la situación. Bueno, para ella que lo veía desde afuera sentía que Ashley y Chris nunca se ponían de acuerdo y que todo era un caos. Como se suponen que deben ser los preparativos de boda, ¿no? De igual modo, solo había pasado poco tiempo desde que hicieran oficial el compromiso así que faltaba para aquello. Lo único que si habían decidido y tenido por acuerdo era que se casarían en casa, es decir, en su ciudad natal.

-Dios mío.- se dijo a sí misma, pensando cuán lejos estaba ella de eso.

Cuando lejos estaba todo. El tema de la boda no era lo que la preocupaba. El tema es que sentía que todo el mundo avanzaba menos ella. Ella seguía ahí, atascada en algo que no sabía que era. Quizás debería volver al psicólogo. Negó con la cabeza. Estaba segura que iban a decirle que dejase de pensar tanto y que hiciese algo. Que cambiase su realidad si tanto quería hacerlo. Pero, ¿quería? Ashley y Chris al fin estaban juntos e iban a casarse. Como había pasado, jamás lo sabría. Simplemente una semana habían dejado de ser unos tontos y se habían besado frente a todo el grupo. Momento de felicidad. Ellos se estaban moviendo hacia delante. El mundo se estaba moviendo y ella seguía ahí. Agarrada de ese estúpido banco, en esa estúpida plaza, incapaz de moverse. Creía que un año de terapia después de la muerte de Hannah y Beth habían sido suficiente. Había sido un tiempo razonable. Una vez saldado el tema, el psicólogo la había dejado volver al mundo real. Un mundo donde debía ir a la universidad y hacer todas esas cosas que se suponía debía a hacer. No, bueno, ella las había hecho porque quería. Porque tenía una meta con todo aquello. Siempre había pensado en un mundo mejor. Pero era realista. El mundo era un lugar bastante difícil de cambiar.

Le hubiera gustado que Hannah estuviese con ella. Hannah había sido su persona optimista. Sam solía decirle a los demás que las cosas estarían bien pero pocos se la decían a ella. Debía de parecer bastante fuerte. Pero Hannah había sido su opuesto. Dulce y soñadora. Recordaba todas esas películas románticas que le había hecho mirar en la adolescencia. Eso había llevado a que odiase _Diario de una pasión_ con todo su corazón. Como le hubiese gustado ahí. Como le hubiese gustado que ella estuviese en muchas otras situaciones de los últimos seis años. Se enojó consigo misma por ese pensamiento. Ya era. Hannah no estaba y había decidido dejarla en sus recuerdos desde que la había borrado de Facebook. Lo divertido de la tecnología. Podías morir pero tu cuenta de Facebook seguía funcionando como si nada.

Se rió. Josh encontraría eso muy gracioso. Otra vez, una persona del pasado que había dejado ahí mismo, en el pasado. Los hermanos Washington habían sido importantes en su adolescencia y quien sabía si habrían sido importantes en su vida semi adulta si estuviesen vivos. Nunca lo había pensado. Había estado demasiado ocupada después de todo. Las cosas pasaban y ya. No valía la pena gastarse pensando en lo que hubiese podido ocurrir. Había que ser realista. Ella era realista. Se ajustó un poco más su gorro de estilo ruso para cubrir bien las orejas. Odiaba el frio. A pesar de ello ya se había pasado un rato largo sentada en el parque. Los días se pasaban cada vez más rápido.

Otra mala noche. Pesadillas. Últimamente estaba teniendo demasiadas y no sabía por qué. Solía dormir muy bien. Inclusive cuando al otro día tenía un examen súper difícil, ella dormía como un oso. Se levantó antes de que saliese el sol. Espero el amanecer con cierta ansiedad oprimiéndole el pecho. Contestó el mensaje de Ashley aunque no esperaba respuesta hasta varias horas después, cuando la gente normal empieza su rutina diaria. Ya estaba cambiada y lista y recién eran las 8 de la mañana. La veterinaria estaba ubicada a unas diez cuadras de ahí. Una distancia que podía considerarse cercana en una gran ciudad. En casa eso hubiera sido un trayecto que obligatoriamente se hacía en auto. Se distrajo un poco con su celular y decidió salir temprano. Estaba aburrida y ansiosa. Una mezcla peligrosa.

-Ja.- Rió en voz alta por su tonta rima.

-¿Quieres café?- Jess acababa de levantarse y lo mejor en esos momentos era algo de cafeína.

Jessica estaba confundida. Últimamente Sam parecía estar en las nubes y eso era extraño con ella. Sam siempre estaba activa y con los pies en la tierra. Si la había bajado de su propia nube muchas veces antes. La noche anterior había estado mirando unos videos de maquillaje en Youtube y quería enseñárselos antes de que se fuese a trabajar. Quizás así le darían más ganas de maquillarse. O eso había sido antes de verle la cara. Tenía una ojeras horribles y su cabello rubio bastante más desordenado que de costumbre. Un momento. Su cabello estaba suelto, no atado. Dudaba que hubiera tomado en cuenta sus consejos de belleza así que la arrastro al baño y le colocó un poco de corrector de ojeras. Sam había protestado pero sus intentos eran inútiles. Jessica estaba decidida. Y como era algo raro y no pasaba muy seguido, la había dejado ser.

Por la mirada que le dio al espejo una vez hubo terminado, supuso que Sam estaba satisfecha con el trabajo.- Pensé que ibas a dejarme como un payaso.

-Que graciosa.- fingió reírse. Su "trabajo" estaba hecho, ahora debía prepararse ella para ir al verdadero trabajo.- Vamos, vete, debo usar el baño.

La cara de Sam seguía rara. Anotó en su lista mental que la próxima vez que hubiese una fiesta la invitaría. A Sam definitivamente le hacía falta un chico.

Llegó media hora antes del horario de entrada pero no le importaba. Le hacia bien un tiempo a solas mientras ordenaba un par de cosas. Se puso el delantal de siempre y acomodó su cabello en su típico rodete. No había cambiado su peinado desde la adolescencia. Tal vez Jessica tenía razón y necesitaba un cambio de look. Organizó los horarios de los médicos veterinarios que vendrían ese día y suspiró. Había estado mandando curriculums pero nada parecía surgir. Ni siquiera estaba escribiendo en su blog. Si bien este no era el trabajo de sus sueños, trabajar en una veterinaria no era tan malo. Un trabajo es un trabajo solía decirle su padre y había tenido razón. Necesitaba estar ocupada. La semana que viene volvería a ese grupo de alpinismo.

Estaba mirando en su teléfono los puntos de reunión de ese grupo cuando Dani llegó. Volvió a suspirar. Ya veía venir un llanto dramático por parte de su compañero. No tardó en llegar. Se tiró arriba del mostrador de forma casi tan natural que casi se lo creyó. Siguió mirando su teléfono, como si Facebook fuese más interesante. Dani permaneció unos largos segundos ahí hasta que vio que su actuación no había tenido el efecto deseado. Enfrento a Sam y sacando dramáticamente los lentes de sol (completamente innecesario, el día estaba demasiado nublado para ellos) dijo:

-¡No puedo creer que no me preguntes que me pasa!- Sam la miró y rió. ¿Era broma?

-Danipor favor. Te conozco. Estas así porque terminaste con Roger. ¿Me equivoco?- el chico no dijo una palabra más. Estaba ofendido. También conocía ese estado. Debía esperar una media hora más o menos para que volviese a hablarle. Rodó los ojos. No sabía porque Gaby se ponía así. Sus parejas no solían durarle más de un mes. Lo máximo habían sido tres meses y hasta casi había considerado regalarle algo para felicitarle. Menos mal que no. Al otro día, el chico la había dejado.

Sam se aburrió de su celular. Mejor era pasear un poco por la tienda antes de que llegase el supervisor y la mandase a hacer alguna cosa. Se fijó en todas las cosas que habían allí. Collares con luces, camas para perros más caras que la suya, comida con más nutrientes y proteínas de los que pudiese conocer, un ratón de goma de 40 dólares. ¡¿40 dólares?! Eso era mucho dinero para gastar en un ratón de juguete. Además los gatos siempre preferían las cosas luminosas o con brillo. Por eso le gustaban más esos palitos largos con cascabeles y lazos en un extremo. Adoraba los gatos pero su madre no así que nunca había tenido uno. Perros sí, uno, su nombre había sido Señor Collins y había muerto a los 11 años. La muerte de una mascota siempre es un golpe muy duro. Asintió a su propio pensamiento. Estaba tomando esto de hablarse mentalmente como un hábito.

Las manecillas del reloj que colgaba en el frente no se movían. Ya había dado de comer a los peces, jugado con los perritos que estaban en venta (odiaba eso. No compres, adopta), acomodado todas las bolsas de comida para gato de mayor a menor, limpiado las dos cajas registradoras y hasta había pasado una escoba por la escalera. El supervisor ni había llegado y ya dudaba que lo hiciese ese día. Les había texteado que todavía seguía muy ocupado por el tema del delivery de los paquetes. Estaba muy aburrida. Afuera llovía a cantaros y solo dos personas habían entrado a la tienda aquel día. Uno se había quedado hablando con ella por 30 minutos. Hasta la había invitado a salir. Había tenido que declinar la oferta. Los hombres de 60 y con panza de cerveza no eran su tipo. De todos modos lo entendía ya que no era la primera vez que un extraño le sacaba conversación.

Las personas se sentían solas a pesar de estar rodeadas de miles de otras personas con similares problemas. Ese era el precio de vivir en las ciudades llenas de oportunidades y cosas para hacer. Sam lo sabía. Ella también se sentía un poco sola y eso que vivía con dos personas más. Una mascota hubiera sido lindo pero la señora que les alquilaba el departamento se lo había prohibido. Desconfiaba profundamente de las personas que no gustaban de los animales. Hizo un gesto pensativo. Quizás pensándolo bien era lo mejor no tener un animalito en casa. Era mucha responsabilidad. Además, quien sabía que podía pasarle al pobre animal viviendo ahí con Jess y Donald.

Su teléfono se quedaría sin batería más rápido que otras veces si seguía mirando la pantalla. Miraba sus grupos de chats pero no sentía ganas de contestar en ninguno. El del secundario era el más mensajes tenía. Era extraño. Era el grupo con el que más tenía conexión pero al mismo tiempo con el que más se sentía desconectada. La verdad es que después de un tiempo es bastante normal que uno vaya perdiendo relación con sus amigos de la adolescencia, ya fuesen del secundario o no. Suelen quedar unos pocos que se cuentan con los dedos de las manos. Uno va creciendo, cambiando. Los intereses no son los mismos. Nosotros no somos los mismos. El distanciamiento es completamente normal. Sacudió los pensamientos con su mano, como si fuesen moscas molestas. Fue hasta las cajas registradoras a ordenar los billetes por denominación al mismo tiempo que entraba un cliente.

Dani podía ser una persona un poco histérica pero esta vez estaba siendo seria. Roger había pasado poco tiempo en su vida pero había sido muy intenso. No estaba enojado con Sam pero a veces esa falta de romanticismo lo desesperaba. No sabía cómo alguien conseguía acercársele. Aunque bueno, pensándolo bien, nunca le había conocido una pareja de verdad en la vida. Lo más cercano a ello era su compañero de apartamento, Jessica era su nombre o algo así. Hasta la misma Sam admitía aquello.

Estaba muy ocupado mirando el esmalte de sus uñas cuando la campana sobre la puerta se abrió. Raro, era un día horrible para salir. Él mismo se habría quedado todo el día en su casa. Tomando chocolate caliente y esas cosas cliché. Era un joven moreno y con el pelo rapado a los costados, o eso prefirió pensar ya que llevaba un gorro que dejaba ese asunto a la imaginación. Para Gaby el cabello era un asunto muy importante. Decidió que no estaba mal. Lo saludo con su mejor sonrisa de "odio mi trabajo pero lo disimulo muy bien". El chico le sonrió de costado, ignorando su ayudaba. Mejor, no tenía muchas ganas de atender a nadie. Le dejaría ese a Sam.

La rubia estaba tan entretenida ordenando el dinero en la zona de cajas que ni siquiera había notado al chico. Pensó que Sam necesitaba un cambio de look. Ese pelo atado no dejaba ver lo bonita que podía ser. Estaba haciendo modificaciones mentales al estilo de la chica mientras el desconocido de ojos verdes, como lo había bautizado, estaba en la zona de gatos. La música estaba aburrida. Puso "There she goes" de Sixpence None The Richer. Era una buena canción. Los clásicos nunca mueren, hermano. Al joven pareció gustarle su selección porque levantó la cabeza hacia los parlantes y sonrió moviendo los pies al ritmo de la música. Sonrió. Ese chico tal vez tuviese buen gusto para la música. Valía la pena invitarlo a salir para averiguarlo.

-¿Te gustó la canción? – el desconocido pegó un salto. Lo miró un poco demasiado y después asintió.- Es raro cuando alguien gusta de otra cosa que no sea Avicii o One Direction. Raro pero lindo.- le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, los clásicos nunca mueren.- Dios mío. Eso era exactamente lo que había pensado unos minutos antes. Listo. Ya estaba. Eran almas gemelas. Pero el desconocido sexy, nuevo nombre, no lo había notado y había vuelto a prestar atención a los ratones de juguete. Intolerable.

-Sabes, ese es mejor. Es menos probable que un gato lo destruya y si lo hace no tendrás pedazos de plástico por la casa.- no era un chico de muchas palabras pero le sonrió y aceptó su propuesta. Seguía sumando puntos. Le gustaba ese chico.

Ahora solo debía sacar a Sam de la caja registradora. Llevó el chico hasta allá mientras le hablaba un poco de como ella también adoraba los gatos. Él solo sonreía con esa mueca suya hacia el costado. La rubia estaba pendiente de su celular pero levantó la vista cuando los vio acercándose. Fue entonces que todo se puso raro. La cara de Sam cambió por completo. Sus ojos se pusieron como platos y su boca se entreabrió de una forma algo sensual, tenía que admitirlo. El desconocido sexy se detuvo. Sus ojos todavía más grandes. Empezó a caminar bastante más lento que antes. Estaba seguro que se habían olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

-Josh.

-Sam.

Okay. Estaba todo súper raro ahora. Ambos se miraron fijamente pero ninguno de los dos conseguía hacer funcionar su cerebro. Fue entonces que vio como Sam volvía a encerrarse en sí misma y actuaba normal. Bueno, relativamente normal.

-¿Solo esto? –no había sonreído. Y era raro porque Sam siempre le sonreía a los clientes. Siempre pero siempre.

-Si.- el desconocido, ahora llamado Josh, se apresuró a sacar dinero de su billetera. Sus manos agitadas. La rubia solo tomó el dinero y le dio el vuelto. Él ya se estaba yendo cuando pegó media vuelta.- Lindo verte de nuevo Sam.- no esperó respuesta y con pasos torpes agarró su paraguas y se fue.

Nunca pensó en que las estúpidas películas de blancos fuesen sacadas de contextos reales hasta ese momento. Solo que en vez de ser Sam la que estuviese congelada mirando la nada, era ella la que estaba así. Sam simplemente había guardado el dinero, anotado la venta y ya estaba poniéndose su abrigo para irse. Esa chica estaba loca si pensaba que había escapado de su interrogatorio.


End file.
